Saving Hermione
by khalya
Summary: Hermione avait tout pour être heureuse. Elle avait le petit ami parfait. Ron était un amour et elle l'aimait plus que tout. Mais les gens changent. Confrontée à la violence de celui qu'elle aime, Hermione s'enfonce en enfer. Qui pourra la sauver?
1. Chapter 1

_**Une nouvelle traduction. Cette fois il s'agit d'une histoire de Pinkmusicalcherry, une toute jeune auteur. J'espère que cela vous plaira. soyez sympa, hein, parce que je dois lui traduire vos reviews!**_

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Hermione était heureuse. Il était vrai qu'elle était un peu en retard, mais il était quasiment impossible d'arrêter Lavande quand elle avait commencé à parler.  
En approchant de l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Ron Weasley pour cet été avant leur septième année à Poudlard, Hermione tira de son sac la bouteille de whisky pur feu qu'elle lui avait dénichée.  
Elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas fâché qu'elle soit restée absente bien plus longtemps qu'il n'avait escompté.  
Elle savait que Ron l'aimait. Il avait juste du mal à montrer ses sentiments.  
Elle frotta inconsciemment l'ecchymose sur son épaule, cachée sous sa longue tunique.  
Elle arriva enfin à l'appartement et constata que la lumière était allumée. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra prudemment.

- _Tu t'es finalement décidée à rentrer _? fit une voix rauque depuis la table.

- _Ron ? J'ai rencontré Lavande. Elle…Elle tenait absolument à me raconter tout ce qu'il y a à savoir au sujet de sa nouvelle robe._

_- Ah. En deux mots, une nouvelle robe est plus importante que moi…_

_- N…non, _balbutia Hermione. _Je… je t'ai trouvé ça_, continua-t-elle en soulevant la bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Ron se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Elle lâcha la bouteille et recula précipitamment contre le mur.

- _Regarde-moi ce bordel _! S'énerva-t-il devant les morceaux de la bouteille. _Tu es pathétique ! Et une vraie bonne à rien ! Tu m'as dit que tu en avais pour une demi-heure ! Ça t'éclate de me faire poireauter _?

Il la saisit par les épaules et la poussa violement contre la table. Hermione gémit quand il la frappa dans le dos et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Pourquoi lui faisait-il du mal. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que ça s'arrête. Soudain un coup plus violent la frappa à l'arrière de la tête et elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

***

Hermione se réveilla au son des chants d'oiseaux. Ils se moquaient bien de sa tristesse. Une ombre se profila au dessus d'elle et elle sursauta. Ron. Tout en se redressant prudemment, Hermione constata qu'il l'avait porté jusqu'au lit.

- _On doit aller à un banquet pour le début de l'année_, grogna-t-il.

- _Quand_ ? demanda Hermione.

- _Ce soir_, répondit-il. _Tu as intérêt à t'arranger un peu. Je ne veux pas entendre que ma copine ne ressemble à rien _! Cracha-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement en claquant la porte.

Après la scène de la nuit dernière, Hermione n'était vraiment pas pressée de sortir et de se retrouver en public. Repenser à la soirée de la veille lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle alla dans la cuisine et trouva l'invitation sur le comptoir.

« _Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger,_

_Vous êtes conviés au banquet de début d'année ce soir à 18h._  
_Ce sera l'occasion pour vous de fêter le début de votre dernière année et d'échanger idées et conseils avec vos condisciples de septièmes années, qui ont terminés leurs études._  
_Tenue de soirée et présence obligatoire._

_Au plaisir de vous voir ce soir,_

_Minerva McGonagall, directrice de Poudlard._ »

C'était donc une obligation. Hermione soupira. Elle n'avait jamais désobéit à un ordre de McGonagall. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'observa dans le miroir. Elle avait de nouvelles contusions sur les épaules, dont certaines assez impressionnantes qui laissaient deviner la forme de la main. Elles étaient pour l'instant pourpres mais n'allaient pas tarder à noircir.

- _Ce sera donc une robe avec manche,_ soupira-t-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses poignets. Ils étaient légèrement marqués. Tout en se demandant furtivement pourquoi elle était une si mauvaise petite amie, elle fit l'inventaire de sa garde robe.  
La première était une robe bustier vert forêt. C'était inenvisageable. Les meurtrissures dans son dos ne lui permettaient pas de porter une telle robe.  
La seconde était une robe bleue pâle, vaporeuse, mais elle était dos nu.  
Hermione chercha une robe de soirée à manche longue et peu décolletée que ce soit devant ou derrière, mais elle n'en possédait pas.

Soudain elle vit une boite étiquetée : gants. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et dénicha une paire de gants montant au dessus du coude, couleur rubis. C'était parfait, ils couvriraient les poignets et la plupart des ecchymoses sur ses bras et elle n'avait qu'à trouver une robe qui couvre les épaules et le dos.

Elle trouva une robe à manche courte de la même couleur que les gants, qui couvraient tout le dos. Elle était parfaite si ce n'était un décolleté assez échancré.

- _Et bien, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des marques sur la gorge_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle sortit également une paire de talon aiguille rouge et un pendentif en argent que Ron lui avait offert le Noël précédent… le Noël précédent… quand tout allait encore bien…  
Elle eut un soupir soulagé d'avoir trouvé une robe adéquate et alla prendre sa douche afin d'être prête lorsque Ron reviendrait. Où qu'il soit.

Elle allait voir Harry et Ginny ce soir… Et tous les 7ème année. Elle était bien décidée à passer une bonne soirée.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione finit de se préparer avec une touche de parfum. Ses gants étaient un peu froissés mais ça irait pour un soir.  
Elle sortit de la chambre au moment où Ron entra dans l'appartement.

- _On y va_, dit-il d'un ton bourru. La saisissant brusquement par le bras, il les fit aussitôt transplaner.

Ils apparurent devant un grand bâtiment blanc. La musique qui jouait à l'intérieur était clairement perceptible.

- _Hermione_ ! piailla une voix, qu'Hermione reconnu comme celle de Ginny.

Ginny tira Harry jusqu'à eux avant de tourner autour d'Hermione pour admirer sa tenue. Elle portait elle-même une robe jaune pâle qui faisait ressortir les paillettes dorées dans ses yeux bruns.  
Ron tenait à présent tendrement la main d'Hermione, donnant l'image du parfait amoureux. Mais Hermione n'était pas dupe.

- _Tu es magnifique Gin et toi Harry tu es très élégant_.

Harry grimaça un sourire en jetant un œil à la tenue de soirée qu'il portait avant d'attirer Ginny pour l'embrasser.  
Ils faisaient vraiment un joli couple et Hermione ressentit une pointe de jalousie devant leur complicité.

- _Bon, si on entrait _? déclara Ron en tirant Hermione derrière lui.

***

Ils étaient installés confortablement et mangeaient en devisant gaiement. Hermione devait se retenir d'arracher ses gants, s'attirant des regards curieux de Ginny.  
Plusieurs de leurs camarades étaient venus les saluer. Parmi eux, Neville Londubat, toujours nerveux, les jumelles Patil, Lavande Brown, Dean Thomas et un très souriant Seamus Finnigan, accompagné de sa petite amie, Susan Bones de Poufsouffle.  
D'autres personnes présentes seraient à éviter comme Draco Malefoy et ses amis ou encore Zacariah Smith.

Justement, Malefoy se dirigea vers Hermione qui était en train de se servir du punch.

- _Et bien, si j'avais su que les sang-de-bourbes étaient invités, je ne serais pas venu_, ricana-t-il.

Hermione n'avait pas le courage de le remettre à sa place ce soir. Elle était bien trop préoccupée par ses poignets endoloris et par ses gants qui ne cessaient de glisser.

- _Sang-de-bourbe ! Je te parle _! Malefoy n'appréciait pas d'être ignoré et il saisit Hermione par le poignet pour la tirer vers lui. Il fut surprit par le gémissement de douleur qu'elle essaya d'étouffer.

- _Woah, Granger_, s'exclama-t-il en lâchant la jeune fille qui se frotta le poignet.

Il ne l'avait pas attrapé tellement violement, si ?

- _Qu'est ce que t'as au poignet _? ajouta-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

- _Ça Malefoy, ce ne sont pas tes affaires_.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, et retourna à sa table.

***

Harry avait fini par inviter Ginny à danser, laissant Ron et Hermione dans un silence tendu. Ron finit par se lever et entrainer Hermione sans ménagement sur la piste de danse. Elle était tendue et ne cessait de regarder ses pieds. Comme elle aurait voulu être une danseuse exceptionnelle, juste pour Ron.

Soupirant, Ron la conduisit brutalement dehors, près des toilettes. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait ici, avec tous ces visages familiers à portée d'oreilles.

- _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça _? siffla-t-il d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles_, balbutia Hermione en remontant nerveusement l'un de ses gants.

- _Tu appelles ça danser _? Dit-il en montant le ton et en la poussant contre le mur.

- _Je suis désolée_, gémit-elle en retenant ses larmes.

- _Va nettoyer ton affreux visage _! cracha-t-il en la propulsant dans les toilettes.

***

Hermione était seule dans les toilettes à essayer de reprendre une apparence correcte. Son mascara avait coulé, sa coiffure était désordonnée et son gant était encore plus chiffonné qu'auparavant là où il l'avait saisit.  
D'un mouvement tremblant de sa baguette, elle avait arrangé maquillage et coiffure, mais rien ne pouvait faire disparaître la tristesse au fond de ses yeux.  
Après avoir respiré profondément à plusieurs reprises pour refouler ses larmes, elle retourna dans la salle de bal.

***

- _Draconichet_ ? s'exclama Pansy Parkinson d'une voix criarde. _Draconichet pourquoi tu ne m'invites pas à danser _?

En vérité, les pensées de Draco étaient tournées vers une certaine fille de moldu. Il espérait que son tressaillement de douleur n'était pas que de son fait. Idiote de sang-de-bourbe ! Pourquoi était-elle aussi jolie ce soir ? Il était vrai que les gants étaient de trop, mais elle était renversante.

Il ressentait quelque chose de bizarre la concernant. C'était comme s'il avait pu palper la tristesse qui émanait d'elle alors qu'elle se servait le punch.

- _Drake_ ?

Draco soupira. Pansy allait faire de sa dernière année un enfer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut à tous; je sais, je suis la première à rouspéter quand un auteur édite un chapitre qu'il avait déjà publié (dans le genre fausse joie) mais là je crois que ça s'impose.**

**Je n'ai pas l'habitude de mettre des disclaimer parce que je considère que ceux qui sont assez fan d'Harry Potter pour trainer ici savent parfaitement que les perso, l'histoire originelle, les lieux etc appartiennent à JKR, que les droits dérivés appartiennent à la WB et que nous ne faisons aucun commerce de l'écriture concernant ce monde sinon la Warner nous serait déjà tomber sur le poil à grand coup de hache.**

**Je pensais aussi qu'en précisant une chose au début de la fic ce n'était plus nécessaire de le remettre à chanque chapitre mais de toute évidence, et vue certaines review, j'avais tort.**

**ainsi: Cette histoire n'est pas de moi. Je ne fais que la traduire! Comme dit au début de l'histoire, le lien vers la VO est dans mon profil et l'auteur s'appelle Pinkmusicalcherry.  
****Je n'ai donc aucun controle sur le déroulement de l'histoire qui est écrite dans son intégralité depuis 2007 et traduite entièrement depuis plusieurs semaines.**

**Voila, il est donc inutile de me demander d'ajouter des scènes, des explications, de changer des choses... je n'en sais pas plus que vous (enfin si un peu parce que moi je l'ai lu jusqu'au bout, mais pas plus que ça)**

**voila, j'espere que cette fois tout le monde a intégré qu'il s'agit d'une traduction. Et tant qu'on y est, je précise que je traduis les reviews à l'auteur.**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

Le premier jour de septembre était une journée ensoleillée. Hermione se réveilla, se sentant encore contusionnée. La nuit précédente avait été une nouvelle nuit bien arrosée pour Ron et une nouvelle nuit en enfer pour elle.  
Alors qu'elle examinait son genou meurtri, Ron finit par entendre le réveil.

-_ C'est pas la peine de prendre la salle de bain en premier, traînée ! Quelque soit le temps que tu y passes, cela ne te rendra pas plus attirante _!

Il la repoussa en arrière et s'engouffra dans la pièce adjacente.  
Hermione en profita pour emballer et ranger dans sa malle tout ce dont elle aurait besoin. Puis elle sortit appeler Pattenrond pour l'installer dans sa cage de transport.

-_ Nous ne reviendrons pas, Pattenrond. Je ne te ramènerai jamais ici,_ chuchota Hermione en caressant le pauvre chat, sortant sa baguette pour soigner une fracture de la patte.

Ron détestait apparemment les chats et l'avait frappé violemment dans la nuit.  
À la fin de sa septième année, Hermione avait l'intention de prendre son propre appartement, loin de Ron. Bien entendu, il ignorait tout de ce projet.

Ron libéra enfin la salle de bain, la bousculant au passage.  
Elle s'y engouffra à son tour et verrouilla soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Elle se brossa les dents et se lava le visage, grimaçant de le découvrir si pâle. À une époque elle avait les joues naturellement rosées, lui donnant une perpétuelle bonne mine.

- _Ron m'a aussi enlevé ça_, songea-t-elle.

Elle enfila un jeans moulant, brun et un caraco blanc sous une longue chemise bleue roy. Des ballerines blanches complétaient la tenue. Elle brossa ses longs cheveux indisciplinés. Elle les coiffa avec une pique torsadée en une sorte de chignon souple. Puis elle se mit un peu de mascara et de blush.

- _Voilà_, se dit-elle.

Les ecchymoses de ses bras et de ses jambes étaient dissimulées, celles de son dos également. Elle était assez maquillée pour donner l'illusion de la bonne mine. Ron ne l'avait jamais touché au visage, elle avait toujours fait en sorte de se protéger de ses bras.

Devant la salle de bain, Ron l'attendait avec sa malle et la cage de son chat.

- _Tiens_, grogna-t-il en lui jetant les deux objets.

Elle rattrapa instinctivement son chat, laissant la malle s'écraser sur le sol. Tandis qu'elle se penchait pour la ramasser, elle entendit le 'pop' caractéristique, signifiant que Ron avait transplané à King Cross et qu'il ne lui restait qu'à le suivre.

***

- _On est là _! cria Ginny.

À coté d'elle, Harry portait sa malle, la malle de l'adolescente et la cage d'Hedwige.

- _Mione_ ! dit-il affectueusement en la serrant contre lui.

Elle grimaça de douleur quand ses bras effleurèrent les contusions de son dos. Ginny la tira dans la même étreinte douloureuse. La discussion s'orienta autour du quidditch et de qui allait être nommé préfet en chef cette année. Un hibou devait porter la lettre de nomination dans le train aux heureux élus.

- _Je parie qu'Hermione sera préfète en chef_, s'exclama Ginny.

- _Ron devrait prier pour être préfet en chef alors_, ricana Harry.

- _Pourquoi ça_, demanda l'intéressé.

- _Parce que les préfets en chef partagent un appartement avec salle commune et salle de bain privées._

_- Tu n'aimerais pas qu'Hermione partage un appartement avec un autre mec, pas vrai Ron_, demanda malicieusement Ginny.

Harry et Ginny n'avaient aucune idée des dommages qu'ils causaient. Hermione pouvait voir les poings de Ron se serrer et se desserrer.

- _Ça m'étonnerais que je sois nommée_, s'empressa-t-elle de dire. _J'ai été mêlée à pas mal de perturbations toutes ces années… Toi Ginny tu pourrais… mais moi_…

***

Draco Malefoy se tenait avec ses parents à proximité du Poudlard Express. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers un petit groupe d'élèves. Il regardait Granger et ses bons à rien d'amis. Il ne voulait pas la regarder. C'était ses stupides yeux qui se posaient d'eux-mêmes sur elle. Il remarqua une tâche bleue sur son poignet tandis qu'elle repoussait ses cheveux en arrière mais c'était sans doute un reflet.

- _Draco ? Quelque chose ne va pas _? demanda sa mère qui avait remarqué son manège.

- _Oh rien mère_, murmura-t-il, _je me demandais seulement si Potter n'allait pas être nommé préfet en chef…_

_- Ha_ ! cracha Lucius Malefoy. _Aucune personne saine d'esprit ne pourrait choisir Potter plutôt que toi !_

_- Oui père, vous avez sans doute raison_.

***

Les quatre amis avaient trouvé un compartiment au milieu du train. Les conversations allaient bon train. Hermione se réfugia derrière l'histoire de Poudlard, mais elle ne lisait pas réellement ; elle réfléchissait aux moyens d'éviter Ron.

L'essentiel était de rester toujours avec d'autres personnes.

On frappa soudain à la vitre du compartiment. Ginny ouvrit la porte et Hermione pria pour que le hibou qui s'engouffrait dans l'espace ne soit pas la pour elle.

Raté ! La chouette lui tendit la missive pourtant le seau de Poudlard qu'elle portait.

« _Miss Granger, _

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été nommée Préfète-en-chef pour cette année. J'espère que vous saurez vous montrer à la hauteur de votre tâche et montrer l'exemple aux plus jeunes._

_Je vous prie de vous rendre dans le compartiment des Préfets-en-chefs afin d'y rencontrer votre homologue masculin._

_Vous aurez des instructions quant à vos nouveaux appartements après le banquet de début d'année._

_Sincèrement_

_Minerva McGonagall _»

Hermione resta silencieuse, regardant la lettre d'un air ébahi. Ginny qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule lui sauta au cou.

- _Je le savais ! Je le savais Mione ! Je savais que tu serais Préfète-en-chef _!

Ron se détourna vers la fenêtre.

- _Tu ferais mieux d'y aller, Mione. Tu nous diras qui est préfet-en-chef_, sourit Harry.

Hermione traversa le train jusqu'au compartiment principal. Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant d'entrer dans le compartiment magiquement agrandit dans lequel se tenait déjà Draco Malefoy. Elle gémit intérieurement.

- _Sang-de-bourbe _? dit-il avec mépris. _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu vas salir ce compartiment._

_- La ferme Malefoy ! Je suis préfet-en-chef ! Tu es mon homologue c'est ça ?_

_- En effet. Et tu ferais mieux de rester hors de mon chemin Granger… ou bien…_

_- Ou bien quoi_, demanda Hermione.

- _Ou bien tu pourrais être gravement blessée_, cracha-t-il agressivement.

Hermione faillit rire. Gravement blessée ? Voulait-il qu'elle lui montre ses jambes et ses bras ? Elle était déjà gravement blessée.

- _Ça t'amuse Granger_ ? Dit Malefoy en se levant._ Je ne plaisante jamais !_

_- Ouais peu importe,_ marmonna Hermione en se frottant inconsciemment le poignet.

Elle se retrouva soudain plaquée contre le mur. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur quand son dos rencontra la surface dure. Il ne l'avait pas poussé assez fort pour faire mal, sauf quand vous aviez des dizaines de meurtrissures dans le dos.

- _Je n'aime pas que tu te fiches de moi, Granger_, siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

- _Lâche-moi Malefoy_, dit Hermione d'un ton plus calme qu'elle ne se sentait.

Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de rencontrer les murs maintenant mais elle ne voulait pas d'une nouvelle année comme cela.

- _Je suis plus fort que toi, sang-de-bourbe !_

_- Je suis plus intelligente que toi, la fouine_, répliqua-t-elle en lui jetant un regard furieux.

Hermione tendit la main vers sa baguette mais Malefoy lui bloqua le poignet, l'empêchant de l'atteindre.

- _Qui est le plus intelligent maintenant, Granger ?_

_- Lâche mon poignet_, siffla-t-elle alors que la douleur se réveillait.

- _Pourquoi_ ? demanda-t-il avec malice, la plaquant un peu plus contre le mur. _Vas-tu me dire ce qui ne vas pas ? Tu allais le faire l'autre soir, tu te souviens _?

Hermione ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux comme elle faisait lorsque Ron allait trop loin. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux tandis qu'elle essayait d'oublier la douleur lancinante de son dos.

Elle releva soudain le genou et frappa là où ça faisait mal.

Malefoy cria de douleur et la lâcha pour se saisir l'aine.

- _Tu me le paieras Granger _!

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus tandis qu'elle se précipitait hors du compartiment.

***

Hermione s'était réfugiée dans le compartiment à bagage quand elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec Ron, le visage rouge de colère.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là_, dit-il entre ses dents.

Il leva Hermione d'autorité et la gifla.

- _Tu essaies de m'éviter _? demanda-t-il en la giflant à nouveau.

- _Va-t-en_, murmura-t-elle.

- _Sûrement pas ! Tu veux que je laisse la place vacante pour que tu puisses coucher avec ton préfet-en-chef ?_ hurla-t-il, fou de rage.

Hermione tremblait comme une feuille. Elle aurait dû rester avec Malefoy.

- _Quoi ? Mais pourquoi je voudrais coucher avec Malefoy ?_ bégaya-t-elle.

-_ Malefoy est préfet-en-chef ??_

Fou de colère, Ron la poussa contre le mur et jeta sur elle une des malles entreposées. Hermione leva les bras pour amortir le choc.

- _Vas-y, retourne à ton putain de compartiment ! Je te déteste Granger _! hurla-t-il avant de sortir du compartiment, laissant Hermione sangloter dans un coin et soigner son bras endolori.

***

Hermione pleura pendant des heures. Elle pleura jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Elle passa par les toilettes, arrangeant son apparence du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Son dos lui faisait si mal et son bras était couvert d'égratignures. Elle se recoiffa et se remaquilla. Elle se servit de sa baguette pour diminuer l'encolure de son haut afin de cacher les nouveaux bleus qu'elle portait et tira sur ses manches. Enfin, elle retourna tristement vers Malefoy.

***

Idiote de Granger, avait pensé Malefoy quand il avait soigné son aine douloureuse. Quand elle revient, je lui arrache la tête !

Plusieurs heures avaient passées avant que la « sang-de-bourbe » ne réapparaisse. Malefoy avait prévu de l'égorger mais il n'était pas vraiment ce genre de personne. Il se contenta donc de lui lancer un regard absolument noir tandis qu'elle se rasseyait à sa place, regardant par la fenêtre.

Malefoy détestait blesser une fille. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que c'était mal.

- _Granger_ ? Demanda-il avec hésitation.

Hermione tressaillit au son de sa voix à sa grande surprise.

- _Eh, je t'ai pas fait si mal que ça_, protesta-t-il.

Elle soupira et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

- _Granger_ ? Reprit-il plus doucement. _Je suis désolé_.

Elle agita la main pour lui signifier qu'elle avait entendu.

N'ayant plus rien à dire, Malefoy se laissa aller en arrière avec l'intention de se reposer avant le banquet.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione partagea la carriole d'Harry, Ron et Ginny pour rejoindre le château. Elle fit comme si de rien n'était, réussissant même à sourire à Ginny.  
Le festin avait l'air délicieux, mais Hermione avait l'estomac noué et ne pu avaler que quelques bouchées. Elle évitait le regard de Ron et se concentrait plutôt sur les conversations de Neville et de Parvati.

- _La botanique va devenir vraiment intéressante cette année_, expliqua Neville, frémissant d'excitation, _nous allons travailler avec des plantes plus complexes et apprendre l'utilisation de divers pollens dans les antidotes._

_- J'ai hâte de voir ce que nous allons faire en divination. Le professeur Trelawney est merveilleuse, n'est-ce pas_, s'exclama Parvati.

Il était vrai qu'elle et Lavande avaient toujours adoré la Divination. Un sujet qui n'était jamais parvenu à intéresser Hermione.

- _Hermione ! Tu n'as presque rien mangé_, s'inquiéta Harry. _Prend un peu de mélasse_.

Il remplit son assiette à ras bord. Elle commença à manger, soucieuse de ne pas blesser Harry, tout en craignant le moment où elle se retrouverait seule dans la salle commune avec Malefoy.

***

Hermione se faufila entre les élèves jusqu'à la table des professeurs.

- _Miss Granger_, l'accueillit McGonagall. _Nous n'attendons plus que Mr Malefoy_.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci les rejoignit et la directrice les guida tous les deux dans les étages.

- _Vos appartements sont au quatrième étage_.

Hermione fit la sourde oreille tandis que McGonagall commença à leur parler des préfets-en-chefs passés et de combien ils avaient fait la fierté de l'école.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un portrait représentant un certain sorcier avec une longue barbe blanche, lisant un vieux livre au coin d'un bon feu. Le portrait donnait à Dumbledore un air encore plus sage que de son vivant.

- _Votre mot de passe est « danse mystique _».

Le portrait ouvrit le passage dès qu'elle prononça ces mots.

- _Vos affaires ont été emmenées dans vos chambres. Vous êtes tenus de garder votre pièce commune rangée. Miss Granger, escalier de droite. Monsieur Malefoy, escalier de gauche. Bonne nuit_.

Sur ces paroles elle laissa les deux adolescents explorer leur nouveau domaine. La salle commune avait une grande cheminée et deux fauteuils confortables, l'un pourpre et l'autre émeraude. Il y avait un canapé au milieu de la pièce et de nombreuses étagères aux murs. Elle ressemblait parfaitement à la salle commune des gryffondor, excepté pour les touches de vert ici et là.

- _Reste hors de mon chemin et tout ira bien_, dit fermement Malefoy.

- _Et pourquoi tu ne resterais pas toi, en dehors du mien_, riposta Hermione avant de monter les escaliers montant à sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et resta bouche bée. Le gigantesque lit double à baldaquin rouge et or fut la première chose qu'elle remarqua. Une immense fenêtre donnait sur le parc et elle pouvait voir Hagrid s'affairer dans son champ de citrouilles.  
Elle passa dans la salle de bain attenante. Elle était assez simple, contenant une cabine de douche et un lavabo blanc. Le plancher était recouvert de tapis de bain rouges et verts. Les murs étaient de couleurs pêches et il y avaient des lanternes rouges orangées sur les murs.  
Soudain une porte, de l'autre coté de la pièce, s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Malefoy.

- _J'ai besoin de prendre une douche, sang-de-bourbe. Tu peux regarder si tu_…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'Hermione s'était déjà réfugiée dans sa chambre.  
Draco riait toujours en sortant de la douche. Il savait que Granger s'enfuirait. Il avait le contrôle total de leurs quartiers. Cette situation n'était pas si mal finalement. Il pourrait la torturer plus facilement. Tant qu'elle ne se plaignait pas à Potter et cet imbécile de Weasley…

***

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva tôt et prépara son sac pour la journée. Elle constata en soupirant qu'elle commençait avec un cours de potion. Elle tressa ses cheveux et se parfuma légèrement avant de descendre dans sa salle commune.  
Elle arriva au portrait en même temps que Malefoy et soupira de nouveau.

- _Quoi Granger ? Tu n'as pas hâte du double cours de potion en ma compagnie _?

Elle l'ignora et sortit. Mais elle n'avait pas fait trois pas, qu'elle se sentit tirée par le bras et entraînée dans une alcôve. Malefoy la poussa contre le mur et elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'avait plus si mal au dos, sans doute à cause de l'épaisseur de sa robe d'école.

- _J'ai horreur d'être ignoré ! Surtout par une sang-de-bourbe ! Regarde-moi Granger _!

Malefoy détestait être ignoré, pensa Hermione et pourtant la veille au soir il lui avait ordonné de rester hors de son chemin.  
Furieuse, elle sortit sa baguette et pendit Malefoy dans les airs par les pieds.

- _Ne me plaque plus contre les murs, Malefoy, où il y a des sorts bien plus pénibles que je pourrais utiliser_.

Sur ces mots, Hermione reprit son chemin jusqu'à la grande salle pour y prendre son petit déjeuner.

***

Après le petit déjeuner, le petit groupe d'amis se rendit en potion.

- _Tu te mets avec moi_, ordonna Ron à voix basse.

Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle ferait tout le travail.

- _En fait Weasley_, fit la voix ennuyée de Malefoy derrière eux, _les deux préfets-en-chefs doivent travailler ensemble, tu sais, pour donner le bon exemple de l'entente entre maison. N'est-ce pas professeur ?_ ajouta-t-il à l'intention du professeur Rogue qui venait de passer devant eux.

- _Tout à fait Malefoy_, répliqua le professeur sans savoir exactement ce qu'avait pu dire Malefoy.

- _Tu ne vas quand même pas délibérément désobéir à un professeur, Granger ?_

Malefoy fit sèchement lâcher prise à la poigne de Ron sur le bras de son homologue et la tira avec lui dans la salle de classe. Hermione eut juste le temps de voir le visage empourpré de colère de Ron et sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait. Elle avait tout intérêt à rester collée à Ginny jusqu'au soir pour éviter cela.  
Le professeur leur ordonna de fabriquer un filtre de rajeunissement et les binômes commencèrent à travailler.

- _Je n'ai pas apprécié le petit tour que tu m'as joué ce matin, sang-de-bourbe. Tu vas payer pour ça ! Dès que tu n'auras pas tes deux toutous pour te protéger. Va chercher les ingrédients _!

Il était occupé à réfléchir à comment faire payer son geste à Hermione et tous les autres binômes avaient déjà leurs ingrédients.  
Hermione se détourna pour se rendre à l'armoire à ingrédient quand elle vit qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule personne debout devant la réserve. Ron, qui prenait délibérément son temps afin de coincer Hermione lorsqu'elle viendrait elle-même. Il faisait équipe avec Neville.

- _Malefoy_, dit elle en se rasseyant, _C'est toi qui m'as forcé à faire équipe avec toi alors va les chercher toi-même. Oh, et n'espère pas me faire payer quoi que ce soit_.

Malefoy lui lança un regard noir avant de se lever et d'aller chercher ce dont ils avaient besoin tandis qu'un Ron dépité retournait auprès de Neville.  
La potion se fit en silence après cela. Ils réussirent mieux que quiconque. Ron avait été envoyé à l'infirmerie, Neville ayant ajouté le mauvais ingrédient dans le chaudron provoquant l'explosion de la potion au visage de son camarade.

Hermione dissimula un sourire soulagé. Pas besoin d'éviter Ron ce soir !


	5. Chapter 5

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la bonne humeur pour Hermione. Ron à l'infirmerie, rien ne pouvait l'inquiéter.  
Après le dîner, ce soir là, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit à Harry et Ginny et remonta à sa salle commune, bien décidée à commencer son devoir d'histoire de la magie pour le professeur Binns.

- _Danse mystique _!

Le portrait pivota pour révéler un bon feu visible entre les deux fauteuils. Hermione se dirigea vers le fauteuil pourpre, mais, avant qu'elle n'ait pu sortir ses livres, deux mains l'empoignèrent par les épaules et la jetèrent contre le mur le plus proche.  
Elle sentit sa baguette être tirée de sa poche et elle se retourna pour faire face à deux yeux gris, furieux et méprisants.

- _Nulle part où fuir maintenant, Granger ! Et pas de formule pour te protéger ! Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça _?

L'estomac d'Hermione était noué de peur. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ? Elle tenta de prendre un air courageux.

- _Tu ne me fais pas peur, la fouine. Lâche-moi _!

Le regard de Malefoy vacilla un instant et il la plaqua plus durement contre le mur. Hermione, qui avait oublié que son dos était blessé, poussa un cri de douleur.

- _Lâche-moi_, cria-t-elle, tandis que des larmes de souffrance coulaient sur ses joues.

- _Tu vois que tu as peur de moi ! Quoi ? Je te fais mal au dos ? Tu n'aimes pas les murs ? Tu es pathétique _! cria-t-il en la plaquant encore plus fort, la voyant baisser la tête.

Hermione essayait surtout de lui cacher ses larmes.

-_ Regarde-moi stupide sang-de-bourbe _!

Malefoy lui releva le menton de force et resta figé en la découvrant en larmes.  
Cette hésitation était tout ce dont Hermione avait besoin. Elle lui donna un coup de pied et s'enfuie. Elle courut vers les escaliers menant à sa chambre et n'était qu'à quelques marches de celle-ci quand une main se referma comme un étau sur sa cheville. Elle tomba au sol avec une grimace tandis que Malefoy se plaçait au-dessus d'elle.  
Il avait l'air plus calme, mais en colère qu'elle l'ait frappé.

- _Sang-de-bourbe_, cracha-t-il tandis qu'elle tentait de lui échapper en se réfugiant derrière le canapé.

Elle se redressa et lança un regard noir à Malefoy.

- _Rend moi ma baguette._

_- Petite garce ! Après ce que tu viens de faire, je crois que je ne te la rendrai plus du tout. À moins bien sûr que tu te traînes à mes pieds comme le chien servile que tu es,_ riposta Malefoy sur le même ton.

La cheville par laquelle il l'avait attrapé lui faisait mal. Elle s'avança vers lui et le gifla.

- _Ne me touche plus jamais_, prévint-elle avant de monter rapidement à sa chambre.

***

Quelques heures et quelques rouleaux de parchemin plus tard (elle avait fini par terminer ce fichu devoir), Hermione était allongée sur son lit, lisant un vieux conte de fée à la lumière d'une bougie. Alors qu'elle tournait la page, elle entendit Malefoy l'appeler depuis la salle commune.

- _Hé ! Sang-de-bourbe ! Il y a la belette pour toi à la porte. Je n'irai certainement pas lui ouvrir moi-même _!

Hermione sentit la panique l'envahir. Elle avait cru que Ron resterait à l'infirmerie au moins jusqu'au lendemain matin. Elle n'était pas prête pour affronter un autre homme en colère.  
Elle fit donc la seule chose à faire pour une Gryffondor brave et courageuse. Elle referma le livre qu'elle glissa sous l'oreiller, se leva rapidement pour souffler les bougies et se jeta dans son lit, fermant les yeux pour simuler le sommeil sans se préoccuper qu'elle était encore en uniforme.  
Elle entendit très vite Malefoy l'appeler de nouveau.

- _Je te l'ai dit Sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne le laisserai pas entrer _!

Elle entendait derrière lui les coups que Ron assenait dans le mur de la salle commune.

- _Espèce de malade_, entendit-elle Malefoy crier. _De toute évidence, elle dort _!

Ron continua à cogner sur le mur et Hermione pensa amèrement qu'il valait mieux le mur qu'elle.  
Elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité où elle voyait Malefoy et Ron se battre l'un contre l'autre avant de se retourner tous les deux contre elle…

***

Le lendemain, Hermione voulut jeter un sort de nettoyage sur sa robe d'école froissée avant de réaliser que Malefoy avait toujours sa baguette. Elle prit donc une robe propre dans sa malle avant de rejoindre la salle de bain.  
Elle ferma soigneusement les deux portes avant de se déshabiller et d'inspecter les marques de son dos dans le miroir. Elles étaient rouges, à cause de la nuit précédente, mais rien d'aussi terrible que ce que Ron lui aurait fait.  
Elle soupira à l'idée de se retrouver en face de Ron ce matin. Au moins Harry était-il présent en classe.  
Elle se coiffa, repassa par sa chambre prendre son sac, et descendit à la salle commune. Malefoy préparait son sac et leva les yeux vers elle.

- _Ton copain a un sacré tempérament ! Stupide belette, il a failli cabosser le portrait à l'entrée ! Enfin,_ dit-il plus fort, _c'est le seul type que tu auras jamais, alors prend bien soin de lui et de son sale caractère !_

_- Il n'est pas le seul à avoir des problèmes d'humeur, la fouine_.

Malefoy détourna les yeux à ses mots. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, repensant à la lutte qui l'avait opposé à Hermione. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'excuser, tout comme il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir blessé une fille.

- _Tiens ta baguette_, grogna-t-il en lui tendant l'artefact avant de sortir rapidement.

Hermione essaya un instant d'analyser l'attitude de Malefoy. Il semblait avoir honte de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

- _Nah_… se dit-elle en secouant la tête, _il ne peut pas avoir de remord…c'est Malefoy_…

***

Hermione prit la direction de la grande salle, perdue dans ses pensées à propos de son devoir d'histoire. Soudain, une main l'agrippa et l'entraîna dans une classe vide.  
Le souffle court, elle se retourna pour faire face à un Ron extrêmement en colère.

- _Où étais-tu hier soir _? demanda-t-il, tentant de toute évidence de conserver son calme.

- _Je suis allée me coucher tôt…_

_- Pour m'éviter _?

Il ne cherchait plus à contenir sa colère, constata Hermione.

- _N… non. J'… j'étais fatiguée._

_- Tu mens Salope. Et tu as demandé à Malefoy de mentir pour toi ? C'est ça !?_

Il l'attrapa par le coude et la propulsa contre le bureau.

- _Non…je te jure. Je déteste Malefoy _!

Ron la gifla violemment et lui tordit le bras, la forçant à se coucher à demi sur le bureau.  
Les larmes jaillirent quand, la maintenant toujours durement par le bras, il la frappa d'un coup de poing à l'épaule.

- _Tu aimes coucher dans mon dos, garce ! Tu aimes faire équipe avec la Fouine ! Admet-le !_

_- Non,_ sanglota-t-elle.

Il la frappa au tibia et la douleur irradia dans toute sa jambe. Puis, sur un dernier coup, il sortit prudemment de la pièce, laissant derrière lui une Hermione recroquevillée sur le sol.


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione décida de faire l'impasse sur le petit déjeuner et de mettre à profit ce temps pour prendre un bain et faire le point sur ce qu'elle voulait vraiment.  
Tandis qu'Hermione était dans la salle de bain, Harry et Ginny, dans le grand hall, s'inquiétaient de son absence.

- _Ce n'est pas d'Hermione de ne pas venir déjeuner_, chuchota Ginny.

- _Ouais_, acquiesça Harry, _d'habitude elle est là avant nous, en train de vérifier ses devoirs ou de consulter ses bouquins. Tu l'as vu toi, Ron _?

Harry et Ginny se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Ron qui venait de s'asseoir.

- _Euh non, je pensais qu'elle serait là_, répondit Ron avant de fourrer un pain au lait entier dans sa bouche, évitant ainsi cette conversation.

Harry et Ginny ne commentèrent pas cette attitude typique de Ron face à la nourriture et la conversation dévia naturellement sur le Quidditch.  
Les deux Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à s'interroger sur l'absence d'Hermione. Depuis sa table, de l'autre coté de la grande salle, un jeune homme blond scannait du regard la table des gryffondors pour la cinquième fois.  
Draco soupira en mâchant son muffin, se demandant encore où était passé Hermione. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son soudain intérêt pour elle. Elle n'était pas si spéciale. Bien qu'il aimât beaucoup ses boucles brillantes.  
Il repensa brièvement à la facilité avec laquelle elle était blessée et se demanda qu'est-ce qui avait pu la rendre aussi fragile.  
Il savait qu'il finirait par la voir puisqu'ils partageaient le même appartement.  
Sur cette pensée réconfortante, il prit la direction de son premier cours de la journée, sortilèges.

Hermione se rendit à son premier cours un peu vacillante mais elle avait pu dissimuler toutes ses marques.  
La journée se passa sans incident. Elle prétexta un besoin d'étudier pour sauter le déjeuner. Ron n'en fut pas satisfait mais elle l'avait assez vu pour le reste de sa vie.  
Elle entra dans la salle commune pour y poser son sac et y trouva Malefoy, en train de lire sur le canapé.

- _Granger_, la salua-t-il en remarquant sa présence.

- _Malefoy_, répondit-elle distraitement.

Elle était fatiguée et songeait à sauter le dîner. Au moment même où elle eut cette idée, son estomac protesta bruyamment.  
Malefoy haussa un sourcil.

- _Faim ? On ne t'a pas vu au petit déjeuner…ni au déjeuner d'ailleurs._

_- J'avais des choses à faire. Ça s'appelle étudier_…

- _Comment ça étudier ? On n'a même pas encore de devoirs !_

_- Peu importe_, soupira Hermione.

- _Regarde-moi Granger !_

Hermione sursauta et leva les yeux vers lui.

- _Quoi que ce soit, envoie le balader ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours te contenter d'éviter le problème. Ne laisse pas quoi que ce soit gâcher ta vie entière ! Et maintenant on va aller manger, dès que tu auras posé ton sac dans ton dortoir. Tu ne rateras pas un nouveau repas !_

_- On ne peut pas y aller ensemble_, protesta Hermione, pensant furtivement à Ron, _je veux dire, pourquoi voudrais-je aller à la grande salle avec ta tête de fouine ?_

_- Granger, la vraie question c'est pourquoi tu ne voudrais pas y aller avec moi _?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

-_ Tu as un de ces ego !_

_- Merci. Maintenant dépêche-toi d'aller ranger ton sac. J'ai faim_.

Hermione et Draco entrèrent ensemble dans la grande salle et se dirigèrent vers leurs tables respectives.

- _Où étais-tu_, siffla Ron, la voix chargée de colère.

Hermione repensa à ce que lui avait dit Draco sur son « problème ». Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter sans broncher l'attitude de Ron.

- _C'est pas tes affaires, Ronald_.

Elle commença à couper ses pommes de terre, n'osant pas regarder son petit ami.

- _Et tant qu'on y est, on est plus ensemble_.

Elle avait dit ça assez fort pour que ses camarades l'entendent. Certaines personnes s'étaient arrêtées de manger pour regarder le couple « parfait » se séparer.

- _Hermione_? murmura Ginny. _Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas _?

-_ Tout va bien Ginny. J'explique juste à Ron qu'il est temps pour nous de prendre un peu de recul_.

Hermione serrait nerveusement sa baguette à travers sa robe. C'était sa seule protection. Mais pourquoi prêtait-elle attention à quelque chose que Malefoy lui avait dit ! Elle était probablement en danger à présent. Elle espérait que Ginny l'accompagnerait jusqu'à son dortoir.

-_ Es-tu sûre de vouloir arrêter, Hermione,_ demanda Ron, d'un ton faussement doux, lui serrant douloureusement la main sous la table.

- _J'ai besoin de prendre mes distances Ron_, déclara Hermione, sachant que Ron comprendrait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- _N'y compte pas_, murmura-t-il à son oreille avant de quitter la grande salle.

Draco avait observé la scène, un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Weasley n'avait jamais été assez bon pour elle, se dit-il. Cet animal stupide et lâche…  
Il avait hâte de retrouver Hermione dans leur salle commune pour la féliciter. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle quittait la salle en compagnie de Ginny.

Hermione et Ginny arrivèrent au quatrième étage. Ginny posait tant de questions sur le pourquoi du comment de la rupture qu'Hermione finit par prétexter un mal de tête. Ginny la laissa donc devant sa salle commune.  
La pièce était un peu sinistre mais le feu donnait une touche chaleureuse.  
Hermione soupira. D'un coté, elle était contente d'avoir enfin quitté Ron, de l'autre elle était terrifiée à l'idée de ce que Ron pouvait penser de tout cela.

Soudain, une boule de fourrure orange se précipita devant elle.

- _Pattenrond_ ! s'écria Hermione en le prenant dans ses bras. _On a réussi ! On est plus avec lui _!

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Pattenrond feulait et se débattait. Son poil était ébouriffé comme si quelque chose l'avait retenu contre son gré. Quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, avait fait mal à son bébé.  
Mais personne n'était entré dans la pièce depuis le dîner.  
Pattenrond se débattait de plus en plus et, dès qu'elle le lâcha, il s'enfuit dans les escaliers.  
Hermione se retourna vivement et vit un visage dans l'obscurité.

- _Comment… comment es-tu entré ici _? bégaya-t-elle tandis que Ron avançait en pleine lumière.

Ron avait l'air vraiment furieux contre elle.

- _Tu n'es pas très intelligente Granger_.

Hermione mit les mains dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette.  
Ron jeta quelque chose par-dessus son épaule.  
Sa baguette.

- _Comme je disais Granger… pas très intelligente_.


	7. Chapter 7

_voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette traduction. Apres le chapitre de la semaine prochaine, je vais mettre quelques peu les traductions entre parenthèses pour me consacrer à mes propres projets: SCR, deux autres fics que j'essais de finir avant de les publier et la traduction d'SCR en anglais, ce qui n'est pas une synécure._

_bonne lecture_

_enjoy_

* * *

Draco était ravi de la rupture d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait effacer son petit sourire en coin.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça_, demanda Blaise d'un ton soupçonneux.

- _Qui ne se réjouirait pas de voir la belette humiliée _? répondit Draco.

Le même sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres de Blaise et il se mit à rire.

- _C'est sûr… quel bouffon _!

.

OoO

.

Quatre étages plus haut, dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs, Hermione était prise au piège… de nouveau.

- _Va-t-en_, ordonna Hermione en reculant au fur et à mesure que Ron avançait.

- _Tu n'es qu'une stupide sang-de-bourbe_, cracha-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules pour la pousser contre le dossier du canapé. _Comment as-tu osé m'embarrasser de la sorte _?

Hermione poussa un gémissement de douleur en heurtant le meuble.

-_ Je te hais Sang-de-bourbe ! Je te hais_.

Ron lui tordit le bras dans le dos, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il sortit sa baguette et la passa sur le visage d'Hermione, déchirant la peau au passage. La douleur était insupportable et elle sentit son sang couler le long de la plaie jusqu'à son menton.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle regarda l'homme qu'elle avait aimé.

- _Pourquoi_ ?

.

OoO

.

Harry remua ce qui restait de son chocolat. Il était seul avec Neville qui épiloguait sur quelque chose que lui avait dit le professeur Chourave.  
Il n'avait pas envie de monter à son dortoir et de faire face à un Ron en colère.  
Il avait remarqué la dégradation du caractère de Ron ces temps-ci et c'était assez troublant. Il ne restait plus qu'une poignée d'élève et quelques enseignants dans la grande salle.  
Un visage pâle attira son attention. Draco Malefoy était encore à la table des Serpentards avec un garçon noir, un sourire vissé aux coins des lèvres.

- _Il a sûrement adoré la scène entre Ron et Hermione_, se dit Harry. _Quel crétin_.

Il suivit Malefoy du regard tandis que celui-ci quittait la grande salle d'un pas pressé.

- _Je devrais aller voir Hermione et essayer de savoir ce qui s'est passé_…

Fort de sa décision, il se tourna vers Neville pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

.

OoO

.

Draco fut prit d'un pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il ressentait le besoin urgent de retourner à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef. Il prit congé de Blaise et se précipita dans le hall.

.

OoO

.

Ron fixait sa copine. Qu'était-il devenu ? Il regarda le sang qui gouttait sur le tapis. Il se détestait. Il la détestait. Il détestait sa vie. Il s'agenouilla à côté d'Hermione et caressa sa joue blessée. Il était désolé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça.  
Hermione pouvait à peine respirer mais elle sentit qu'on lui caressait la joue. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et rencontra le regarda de Ron. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang. Son sang. Ses yeux débordaient de larmes. Tout comme les siens.  
Ron prit la tête d'Hermione dans ses bras et la berça contre lui avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- _Je suis désolé_, dit-il au moment ou la porte s'ouvrait.

.

OoO

.

Draco monta en courant les quatre étages, ce qui n'était pas très facile avec un ventre plein. Il pénétra en trombe dans la salle commune et trébucha en voyant un spectacle qui aurait sûrement tué Dumbledore une seconde fois.  
Hermione était étendue sur le sol, l'air… morte. Weasley était là, couvert de son sang, sa baguette tombée au sol près de lui.  
Draco se précipita et l'arracha à Hermione.

- _Tu l'as tué ! Tu l'as tué _!

Ron, hébété de le voir là, ne se défendit même pas quand Malefoy lui assena un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser contre la bibliothèque.  
Draco se précipita vers Hermione et sentit le soulagement l'envahir en constatant qu'elle respirait faiblement.

- _Hermione_ ! appela-t-il. _Hermione regarde-moi ! S'il te plait ! Ouvre les yeux _!

Hermione l'entendait parfaitement mais elle ne parvenait pas à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait bien trop mal.  
Et le portrait s'ouvrit de nouveau.

.

OoO

.

Harry monta lentement jusqu'au 4ème étage. Hermione allait encore l'engueuler parce qu'il la dérangeait. Mieux valait elle que Ron, se dit-il.  
En s'approchant de la salle commune, il fut prit d'un mauvais pressentiment en voyant le portrait entrouvert. Il le poussa fermement et le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui donna l'impression qu'une pierre venait de tomber dans son estomac.  
Hermione avait l'air morte et Ron était inconscient. Et Malefoy se tenait juste à coté du corps de la jeune fille.  
Harry fit donc la seule chose logique qui lui vint à l'esprit : il se jeta sur Malefoy, s'appliquant à le rouer de coups, oubliant que le Serpentard n'avait quitté la grande salle que quelques instants avant lui.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ! Tu l'as tuée ! Tu lui as jeté un sort de découpe _!

Malefoy se dégagea brusquement.

- _Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est lui_, hurla-t-il en désignant Ron.

- _Menteur_, répondit Harry sur le même ton, sans jeter un regard à Ron qui sortait doucement de l'inconscience, _Ron ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !_

_- Harry_… murmura Ron d'une voix enrouée… _Harry… il a raison_.

Harry le regarda d'un air incrédule, priant pour que quelqu'un lui dise qu'il s'agissait d'une blague bien préparée. Comme tous se taisaient, il recula vers Hermione et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, lui caressant le front et murmurant à son oreille pour tenter de la réveiller.  
La jeune femme entrouvrit les yeux et distingua un amas de cheveux noirs.

- _Harry_, gémit elle.

Au même moment, le portrait pivota encore une fois.  
Sur le pas de la porte se tenait le professeur MacGonagall.


	8. Chapter 8

Voila le dernier chapitre dont, je le rappelle, je ne suis que l'humble traductrice. Je vais à présent laissé de coté les traduction quelques temps pour me consacrer un moment à ma fic: SCR ainsi qu'à la fic que je compte publier apres SCR. Dès que j'aurais assez d'avance, je reprendrais les traductions avec la fic "Help Me" de LadylilyMalfoy.

A bientot avec les traduction et j'espere à tout de suite sur SCR

enjoy

* * *

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda autour d'elle. Elle reconnut l'infirmerie sans difficulté. Et d'après la lumière qui entrait à flot par les hautes fenêtres, elle jugea qu'il devait être le milieu de l'après-midi.  
Elle regarda sur le côté et découvrit une petite table de chevet qui croulait sous le poids de bouquets de tournesols et de roses, de friandises, de cartes de bon rétablissement et même d'ours en peluche dont un était rose et géant.  
Elle sentit soudain une main sur sa joue. Elle sursauta et se tourna de l'autre coté, tombant nez à nez avec nul autre que Malefoy.

- _Hermione. Merlin merci, tu es réveillée,_ murmura-t-il d'un ton fatigué en lui serrant la main.

- _Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé _? demanda Hermione.

- _Tu as sombré dans une sorte de coma pendant trois mois. Ils ne savaient plus quoi faire et MacGonagall a dit que tu serais mieux ici qu'à Sainte Mangouste._

Les souvenirs de cette nuit là affluèrent. Elle se rappela de Ron et comment Draco l'avait sauvée. Et Harry était arrivé…

- _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après que j'ai perdu connaissance ?_

_- MacGonagall est arrivée, elle venait nous voir… Potter lui a dit pour la belette. Il est à Sainte Mangouste, tu sais ? Weasley, je veux dire. Il était instable. C'est pour ça qu'ils ont accepté de te laisser rester ici. Il a un médicomage spécialisé…un pys…syp…_

_- Un psychiatre. Il va mieux _?

Elle s'inquiétait réellement pour lui. Elle savait qu'il l'avait vraiment aimée. Elle espérait qu'il allait bien.

- _Ouais. J'ai toujours su qu'il avait de graves problèmes mentaux._

_- Draco_, Commença Hermione en se redressant légèrement pour le regarder… _Merci._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Pour tout ce que tu as fais… tu sais…cette nuit là…_

_- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour moi, n'est-ce pas _?

Il sourit à Hermione. À la fille qu'il avait veillé nuits et jours pendant trois mois, priant sans relâche pour qu'elle se réveille. À la fille qu'il aimait.

- _Bien sûr, _répondit Hermione avant de se tourner vers la table de chevet d'un air malicieux, _il y en a un de toi ?_

_- Les tournesols. Je me suis dit qu'ils apportaient un peu de soleil dans la pièce. Et ça aussi_, dit-il en désignant une grosse boite de chocolat.

- _Je me souviens d'un rêve avec des tournesols_, dit pensivement la jeune femme, _et j'adore le chocolat_.

Draco sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front au moment même où la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.  
Elle regarda Harry avancer dans la travée principale. Il marqua un arrêt en la voyant éveillée avant de se précipiter vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

- _Hermione… Hermione… J'étais tellement inquiet ! Tu es enfin réveillée _!

Elle nota qu'il avait de profondes cernes sous les yeux tandis qu'il la détaillait des pieds à la tête.

- _Tu as mangé _? demanda-t-il avant de se tourner vers Malefoy. _Salut Drake, tu aurais pu me prévenir !_

_- Wow…Drake _? coupa Hermione, _les choses ont vraiment changées ici !_

_- Et bien, quiconque sauve la vie de ma meilleure amie peut se voir accorder une chance, non _?

- _Parfaitement ! Et je meurs de faim _!

Harry ne retint pas son sourire en voyant Hermione attraper une grosse boite de chocolat et commencer à piocher dedans avant de le tendre aux garçons, les invitant à se servir.  
Draco sourit et en prit un. Il était enfin heureux.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie. Juste à temps pour quitter Poudlard en même temps que ses camarades. Sa dernière année venait de s'achever. Ce qui la rendait un peu triste sachant qu'elle ne prendrait plus jamais de notes dans le cours de Binns, qu'elle ne classerait plus jamais les livres de la bibliothèque…  
Elle allait passer une partie des vacances au manoir Malefoy. Lucius Malefoy avait prit un virage à 180° depuis la défaite du Lord et Draco avait assuré à Hermione que sa mère était tout simplement géniale.

Draco avait demandé Hermione en mariage le soir même de sa sortie du coma. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait accepté. Narcissa était folle d'impatience d'organiser le mariage.

Hermione avait rendu visite à Ron, en compagnie d'Harry. Il remontait doucement la pente et le trio s'était presque retrouvé… comme avant. Ron avait accepté d'assister à la noce.

Ginny avait été bouleversée lors du coma d'Hermione. Elle était convaincu d'être responsable, s'en voulant de ne pas avoir vu ce qu'il se passait entre son frère et sa belle sœur. Sans surprise c'était elle qui lui avait offert l'ours en peluche géant. Hermione lui avait assuré qu'elle n'y était pour rien et lui avait demandé d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur.

Lorsqu'Hermione monta pour la dernière fois dans le Poudlard Express, ce fut avec un sourire, un vrai sourire, sur son visage, les joues rosies par le bonheur … et avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.


End file.
